Farpoint Staition
HISTORY Located in the Mid Rim, orbiting a dead world, the station has been there longer than any race can remember. Over the centuries it has been rebuilt and refurbished for a variety of puposes, with many races adding their own additions as needed. The Republic inherited the station from the Mandalorians at the end of the Mandalorian wars. It was unused through the war with Revan’s Sith and the following Sith Civil War, and was turned into an aid station during the recent war with the Sith. With the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, the station was refitted to be a neutral place for diplomacy and commerce. The hope is that continued diplomacy will prevent the Cold War from escalating further. 'SECTORS OF THE STATION' Blue Sector *Blue Sector contains station administration, docking bays, personnel housing, and the Medlabs. Red Sector *The front part of Red Sector provides habitation facilities, shopping, and other leisure facilities. *The Promenade **Local Establishments ***Dark Star Nightclub ****Located on Promenade level among various shops and other services. It provides all sorts of diversions for travelers as well as the station’s inhabitants. ****Owned by Numa Varr *****She’s Twi’lek Crimelord *****A former slave of Darga’s with interests in seeing him fall. *****As a former slave she doesn’t deal in slavery. Her girls work for her and get good wages. They are also not forced to do anything they don’t want to, and Numa employes a large number of wookiees and Herglics to help keep the peace. ****Ground floor ****Dancing, table dances, private booths for other types of dances. ****Full bar ***Second Floor ****VIP Section *****VIP Services ******2000 credits a month give VIP access for one member and a guest. ******Prostitution ******Limited Spice access ****Private rooms ****Casino Lounge *****Sound proofed from the main lounge *****Full bar *****Has a separate entrance via the hotel next door. *****Straight games of Pazaak and Sabaac available *****This is the site of the Sabaac Tournament. ******The Door to the main club will be locked and guarded during the tournament and only tourament members and their seconds will be allowed inside the room. **Tir’klick’s Droid’s ***Run by a Verpine Technician ***Assisted by a Squib ***Sells 2nd hand droids and all sorts of part and upgrades. ****Tries to buy MK-99 when he sees him. **Czerka Corporation ***Sells all manner of goods, whatever is legal in the particular sector they’re operating in. ***Farpoint Branch has various Czerka goods for sale as well as offering indentured service contracts, various labor contracts and has dealings with various governments across multiple borders. **Farpoint History Museum **Gravity Ball sphere Green Sector *Green Sector is the Arboretum, an agricultural facility, providing food and oxygen. This section showcases various alien designs and is the sector that contains habitation facilities for the alien ambassadors. Access to Green Sector is restricted to diplomatic staff and authorized guests and personnel. Yellow Sector *Yellow Sector is the location of the station's fusion reactor. It is located within the Grey Sector. Grey Sector *Grey Sector houses various mechanical devices to support the station's functionality. The Wards *The Wards are located in brown sector, is a term used in Farpoint staion to refer to the unused sections of the station that have yet to be explored and modified by the Republic staff. It is occupied by its equivalent of the homeless or dispossessed residents, commonly called Lurkers. The Wards contains the station's slums and brothels. Commerce runs primarily on barter, though credits are greedily accepted as well.. As Republic contractors ran out of money, the Wards area was not fully explored and developed, resulting in its utilization by businesses of a disreputable nature. *The Wards are a center of criminal activity on Farpoint Station, though by no means is crime confined to that area. It is estimated that downbelow accounts for nine-tenths of the station's crime. Most inhabitants die in downbelow unknown and unremembered, trapped on the station for various reasons. The sector is mostly inhabited by humans, although a percentage of inhabitants include non-human species, such as Rodians, Nikto, and even a few Jawa. *Locations of Note: **The Zocolo (Trade District) ***Zeto’s Repair and Salvage ****Run by Zeto, a friend of Wrath’s ****Zeto is a small time fixer and occasional information broker. *****Close ties to the Twi’lek Crimelord. *****Has a bunch of contacts in the Galactic Underworld though the Twi’lek Crimelord is the highest up his contacts go. ****Buys and sells all manner of mechanical salvage **Nox’s Cantina ***Owned by Rodian Scoundrel named Nox ***Hondo the Barfly always sits in the same place at the end of the bar. ****“Hey how you doing? You buy me beer?” ****Hondo is a Herglic and a life long spacer. He’s crewed aboard over a dozen ships in his life time. ****His last crew was a deep space exploration ship. The ship was destroyed by a strange organic vessel, and he was one three people to survive. After that he gave up crewing and became a barfly. He lives on the pension from Czerka Corp. ***Services ****Full bar (drinks are sometimes watered down) ****Limited Spice (when he can get away with it) ****Prostitution ****Pazaak 'STORY NOTES' *The original Station was shaped from the rock by the Precursors and added to by the Rakata as a place of meeting between their two races. When the peace talks fell through it was abandoned. *Secret Hanger **Hiding place of Darga’s Emissary. **Darga's Yacht and several fighters *Temple of the Ancients **Lies at the Heart of the Station **Built by the Precursors during their war with the Rakata. **Guarded by bio borgs made from underworld thugs. **Houses Ancient Communication Device **Exposed to vacuum, must be repaired to fully access.